MI LINDA GATITA CHOCOLATE
by hielonieve
Summary: En una mision al mundo real nuestra protagonista , sufre un ligera herida cuya cura ,la ofrece urahara ..que pasaria si ururo se equivoca ,cual seria la reaccion del resto ?..que pasaria con momo ?..que sentimientos de tormenta sentiria hitsugaya al no encontrarla...LEAN


**MI LINDA GATITA CHOCOLATE**

En el sereitei , la paz llenaba los pulmones de todos los shinigamis en aquella época , época actual , después de regresar al shinigami sustituto su poder , ya había pasado dos meses desde aquel suceso , se notaba algunos cambios como el estado de ánimo , tantos que algunos pensaron en cambiarse de look como símbolo de un nueva etapa , pero lo único que no cambio son las apariciones de los hollow en el mundo humano , y asi en la entrada de la puerta del senkei esperaban Hitsugaya Toshiro con su cambio de look junto a su bufanda color de sus ojos y su sub capitana Matsumoto Ranguiku.

-nhe Taicho –hablo la voluminosa mujer divisando a lo lejos -quien es el otro quien nos acompaña , es Abarai o Kuchiki

-Kuchiki y Abarai están en entrenamiento intensivo , ellos fueron las primeras opciones , pero Hirako recomendó a Hinamori

-a Hinamori?

-hai , pero la tonta no llega , -se le hizo una venita en la cabeza y empuño su mano -tenemos cinco minutos esperándola y..

-ha , alguien viene Taicho – diviso a lo lejos una figura femenina -..pero no es Hinamori

-quien es , acaso Hinamori no viene hoy –diviso a la distancia

-mmm..espera –hablo Ranguiku entrecerrando los ojos- se parece a Hinamori..pero..su cabello..esta corto- ambos miraban a al chica quien le levantaba la mano , saludándolos alegremente

-H-Hinamori-hablo sorprendida Matsumoto viéndola mucho mas de cerca

-go-gomene-hablo agitada –es que me quede dormida

-tonta –hablo Hitsugaya dándole la espalda automáticamente-llegas tarde , andando

-pero Taicho , mire lo mona que esta

-ya la vi , vámonos –la puerta se abrió dando el paso veloz a los tres shinigamis quien uno de ellos escondía un colorado rubor en sus mejillas

-dime Hinamori-dijo Matsumoto mientras corrían , Toshiro iba a la cabeza – cuando te cortaste el cabello , te que da muy bien.

-arigato Ranguiku-san , me lo corte ayer en la noche , me quede hasta tarde emparejándolos

-ya veo , por eso te quedaste dormida , creo que yo también me hare un cambio . que opina Taicho- grito a su capitán

-urusai – dijo sin mas saltando al mundo humano ,pisando el aire, dando automáticamente a conocer a un enorme hollow , de inmediato los tres se dispersaron desenvainando sus zampakutos y haciendo frente al hollow , quien desapareció luego de cuatro investidas , era muy veloz par ser un hollow, después del primer encuentro se encontraron con un par de hollow mas .

-al parecer nuestra presencia los trajo –dijo Matsumoto poniéndose en guardia

-el capitán comandante dijo que existía anomalías en el comportamiento de los hollow , esto no se debe a nuestra presencia .

-shiro-chan –grito Hinamori-detrás de ti

-ya lo se –volteo y embistió con fuerza al hollow haciéndole desaparecer-y no me digas shiro-chan, Hinamori , cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo , soy capitán Hitsugaya , no shiro-chan- y como siempre la castaña no se sintió cohibida sino le hizo una adorable sonrisa dándole color a las mejillas del capitán quien volteo para ocultar su sonrojo , pero dejando aquello de lado se podía sentir el reatsu de muchos hollow y del shinigami sustituto junto con su equipo .

-reunamos con el shinigami sustituto- hablo fuerte el capitán

-Hai-dijeron ambas mujeres pero mientas corrían a paso veloz unas cuchillas iban en dirección de la voluptuosa mujer

-ranguiku-san – grito Hinamori interponiéndose en el avance de los filudos objetos , golpeo ágilmente un par pero el tercero le hirió el brazo

.-Hinamori- alzo la voz Matsumoto por la sangre en el brazo , mientras Hitsugaya desaparecía al hueco.

-estas bien Hinamori –dijo acercándose

-hai , es solo algo leve

-no digas estupideces –hablo con el seño fruncido el peliblanco –mira como te sangra a chorros , tienes que tratarlo .

-hai , pero no te enojes esto es normal.

-claro qu—

-TOSHIRO –se escucho el grito lejano de el peli naranja de Ichigo .

-kurosaki

-vinieron , menos mal-dijo ya de cerca – últimamente hay mas hollow de lo normal, se puede saber que esta pasando

-no lo sabemos todavía , los de investigación están en ello.

-Ya veo- abrió mas los ojos al ver a Hinamori herida- oye estas bien , si quieres llamo a Inoue para que pueda curarte .

-no gracias.-sonrió –puedo curarme yo sola

-como que no Hinamori –alzo la voz Matsumoto - muero por ver a Orihime –chan – a todos se le hizo una gotita de sudor-muero por probar su deliciosa comida

-urusai –menciono el albino –vayamos en Urahara , tenemos que tener nuestros gigais si nos quedaremos aquí

(en la tienda de dulces Urahara)

-o sean bienvenidos. Adelante ,adelante –hablo el de sombrero raro –creo que tenemos un herido …Jinta , trae los primeros auxilios-dicho aquello el joven pelirrojo corrió la puerta y entro en su corredor .-veo que la tienen difícil eh-hablo el rubio hacia el capitán

-ah , últimamente cosas extrañas están sucediendo .

-narujodo –cambio a una sonrisa alegre- pero aquí nuestro kurosaki esta al pendiente de todo .

-no es obvio , no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras esos hollow rondan ,por ahí –dijo con su típico tono de voz obvia y en esos instantes llega Jinta con el botiquín , este se acerco a Hinamori quien sentada en el piso se dejo a tender , le limpio la herida y a la hora de aplicarle el desinfectante se dio con la leve sorpresa de que se había acabado

-Ururo-llamo en voz alta el joven pelirrojo-busca entre la novedades el desinfectante que nos llego ayer

-hai-hablo la jovencita quien entro a la bodega y divisaba entre las innumerables cajas los productos llegados , después de todo no es cualquier desinfectante , era uno especial ara entes espirituales

-aver, aver , novedades-divisaba con sus grandes ojos- novedades,novedades..ah , lo encontré –abrió una pequeña caja y encontró un pomo en spray , lo cogió y se fue a entregársela a Jinta quien este lo agito y lo roseo en la herida para continuación vendarla .

-te encuentras mejor Hinamori-hablo el peliblanco

-hai , ya estoy mejor –le sonrió y moví su brazo .

-urahara-san tiene nuestros gigais-se pronuncio Matsumoto

-aun no , esperen hasta el anochecer , esto no es algo que se pueda realizar en simples horas.

-esta bien , Matsumoto , Hinamori , en marcha , tenemos que patrullar el lugar -dijo dándole la espalda a los demás

-Hai-dijeron ambas parándose y siguiendo al capitán .

-Toshiro por que no te quedas a cenar en mi casa , claro Ranguiku-san y Hinamori-san también están invitadas , a Karin le daría gusto verte.

-En otra ocasión kurosaki, no es mas importante no abandonar a tus amigos – hablo refiriéndose a su equipo y sin mas salió de la dulcería junto con las dos sub capitanas y desapareció utilizando el shumpo

-ah es verdad , hasta luego Urahara – salió de la dulcería y desapareció

(mas en el cielo de de Karakura )

-bien yo me quedare en este sector , Matsumoto tu ve al norte –mando y la peli naranja afirmando desapareció –y tu Hinamori ve al este

-hai

-espera –hablo repentinamente sorprendiéndola por que estaba apunto de realizar su paso instantáneo -…..ten cuidado… –le hablo estando de espaldas

-no hace falta que me lo digas shiro-chan –y diciendo aquello se alejo a su destino , dejando con un leve semblante de preocupación en el peliblanco

–"no puedo detenerte y tampoco puedo protegerte , asi que ten cuidado Hinamori –penso con una mirada profunda a medida que un hollow hacia presencia – o nunca podre perdonármelo "–en su mente como un haz de luz se le vino los recuerdo de una Hinamori llorosa y con ojeras , y las innumerables veces en que fue herida de muerte , mientras tanto Hinamori quien esperaba atentamente en la cima de una torre con una expresión segura y seria el movimiento o la aparición de un reatsu enemigo , ella desenvaino su zampakuto y envistió a un hollow de mediana estatura haciéndolo desaparecer.

-hado 4 –dijo en voz en alto señalando a un lugar futuro de la aparición de un hollow- BYAKURAI …-de su delgados dedos salió un rayo azul quien hizo polvo al hollow que recién estaba apreciendo-hado 33 –apunto con sus dos manos a su derecha mientras se formaba un pequeña dimensión oscura- SOKATSUI –despedida de sus palmas salio una especie de bola de energía impactando de lleno el la mascara del hollow , salto hacia otro edificio levantando su reatsu e invocando a su zampakuto ya que el hollow que esta haciendo presencia es del tamaño de un edificio de dos pisos –HAJIKE **–** su espada cambio de forma y se concentro una bola de fuego – **tobiume!-** salio disparada de hacia el hombro del hollow causándole un daño grave pero no lo suficiente para derribarlo

-HAJIKE **–** dijo esforzándose frunciendo el seño y dedicando una mirada guerrera **–tobi-** de pronto y sin ningún aviso su vista se le nublo , sus piernas le estaban a punto de fallar que daba pasos en falsos , estaba muy mareada , piso el borde del techo y cayo del edificio estrellándose contra el suelo quien la dejo inconsciente mas luego solo en cuestión de minutos despertó adolorida , vio a su espada que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella , lo quiso alcanzar estirando su brazo ..pero ..sorpresa!1 , no tenia brazos , Hinamori se sorprendió poniendo los ojos como platos al ver una pata , tenia la pata de un gato.

-¿?!- claro que lo era , eso no era una mano después de todo , se incorporo en cuatro patas y se miro asustada , tenia el cuerpo cubierto de pelo , un pelo castaño y suave , alzo su patita y se toco la cabeza ,, encontrándose con orejas de gato y bigotes de gato , esto era horrible , miro sus patas traseras y se acordó que los gatos tenían cola , curveo su cuerpo y vio que tenia una larga y castaña cola , le pareció linda y a la vez espeluznante .

-que demonios es esto!-grito horrorizada , saliendo de su boca no palabras sino maullidos y mas aun cuando vio su kimono negro , su zampakuto y sus sandalias de shinigami tiradas en el suelo , se sintió tan desnuda , tan sensible , tan débil por decirlo de esa manera , ahora como iba a arreglárselas para ir con Toshiro y con Ranguiku , pero lo mas importante como es que habia terminado de esa manera

* * *

En la oscura bodega Urahara caminaba tranquilo revisando los paquete llegados y se dio con la fatal sorpresa de uno abierto , arrugo su frente y se inclino ante ella esperando que fuese una falsa alarme , pero no , no lo era

-oh no –cerro sus ojos con pesadez

(cuatro minutos después )

-sabes lo que dice aquí –hablo Jinta con muy mal humor –señalando una caja con las letras rojas algo borradas

-esto , producto desinfectuosos

-productos defectuosos , defectuosos –coloco su pie encima de la caja – eres tan tonta que le vendiste uno a un cliente, no ,ni siquiera se lo vendimos ,le atendimos gratis ,es que Ururo no te cansas de equivocarte , si quieres matar a todos los shinigamis hazlo personalmente , no metas a la tienda en esto .

-ya ya , cálmense niños , -agudizo su mirada apareciendo tesai con una maya blanca en las manos

-como cree que reaccione el capitán Hitsugaya sobre esto.-pregunto tesai con un aura preocupante.

-hah-suspiro haciendo luego una sonrisita nerviosa-nunca pensé que mi fin llegaría de esta manera

(6 minutos mas tarde )

-HINAMORI ¡! HINAMORI!-gritaban a todo pulmón los shinigamis por los edificios en dirección al este , junto con Urahara y tesai eso también contando con jinta y ururo , ellos estaban por las calles pero buscaban por separado , de pronto Jinta llamo al móvil de Urahara informando sobre su hallazgo , de inmediato se reunieron en el callejón donde encontraron el uniforme de shinigami de Hinamori junto con sus demas pertenencias.

-MALDITO URAHARA- grito el capitán se acercándose al rubio de forma amenazadora desenvainando su espada , su rostro estaba furioso- EXPLÍCAME BIEN QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO .

-espere Taicho –se acercó Matsumoto queriendo calmarlo

-no culpe al jefe , yo tengo la culpa –hablo Ururo con amenazantes de lagrimas inclinándose ante el capitán- lo siento mucho.

-mira ya la hiciste llorar- hablo Urahara acercándose a Ururo para cogerle la cabeza y sonreírle calmadamente para consiguiente mirar al capitán quien lo miraba impaciente y enojado .

-ahora a quien debemos encontrar no es a la teniente Hinamori , sino a un lindo gatito

-eh-dijo matsumoto

-dejate de bromas , te sugiero que no juegues conmigo

-yo no estoy jugado – el rubio enserio su mirada- en estos momentos la teniente se debe de haber convertido en un gato.

-p-pero como es eso posible-tartamudeo sorprendida la voluptuosa mujer .

-como todos conocemos el segundo escuadron es uno de los mejores escudrones de elite conformado por los mejores asesinos y ninjas hace años ellos utilizaban un brebaje para transformar su figura y cometer sus misiones con mayores éxitos , uno de esos brebajes estaba en mi tienda y ya tenia la fecha caducada , tenia las esperanzas de que no funcionara , pero veo que eso no fue el caso.

-maldicion –refunfuño el capitán-matsumoto – volteo enojado

-hai

-empecemos la búsqueda , solo esperemos que nada malo le pase para el anochecer- miro de reojo a Urahara –como podrá volver a la normalidad

-bueno , Yoruichi lo hace a su propia volutad , pero si no es asi –toshiro lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo- será mejor que investigue mas –hablo severamente nervioso para después desaparecer

-vamos mat-

-miau

-...

-eh?

Todos miraron a un lindo gatito de color negro se veía tan tierno e inofensivo y a todos se le paso por la mente que era Hinamori

-h-hinamori?-pregunto el albino inclinándose

-miau- la cargo y la miro fijamente solo para recibir un arañaso y salir despavorido

-no Taicho , ese gato no es Hinamori- hablo con tanta obviedad la voluptuosa mujer.

-mejor busquemosla .¬¬

En esos momentos le llego un mensaje al celular de Jinta

-esto …capitán Hitsugaya , tiene un mensaje del jefe- y este le acerco la pantalla enseñando dichoso mensaje

"el brebaje fue echo también con la especialidad de ocultar el reatsu a asi que suerte .. :)"

-¬¬ CRACK ¬¬ - ese fue la paciencia del capitán haciéndose pedazos

-bien busquemos a hinamori – volteo – registraremos a todos los gatos de esta ciudad si hace falta , andando Matsumoto

-hai

* * *

-mira mama un lindo gatito – señalo un niño de aproximadamente 5 años a un gato castaño sobre un barril .

-si cariño es un indo gatito- el lindo minino curveo su cabeza

-mama tendrá dueño?-dijo el niño muy emocionado

-claro que si cariño , no ves su lindo pelaje , alguien le debe de estar cuidando muy bien-añadio la señora con una agradable sonrisa

-si –entristeció la mirada el niño , para tomar la mano de su madre -seguro ya tiene dueño-le dieron la espalda al minino y se retiraron.

-"dueño?., la vida de un gato si que da miedo"-decia hinamori en su mente felina quien hizo una mueca cansada agachando sus orejas- "como es posible que me perdiera , no logro encontrar el reatsu de shiro –chan y el resto"- se bajo del barril y empezó a caminar observando a todos lados y moviendo de igual manera las orejas

-MALDICIONNNNNNN!- grito de manera comica , lo cual no le salio la voz sino un gruñido de un gato , se sentía impotente , no podía localizar a hitsugaya por el mucho reatsu que habia a su alrededor y sobre todo no conocía la ciudad estaba mas que perdida , era espantoso para un gato, camino por un callejón quedaba a una salida , pero se encontró con la presencia de un perro, el canino era monstruosamente grande y feo , para colmo se veía una fiereza en su rostro ,era un rottweiiler

-grrrrr

-miau- emitió la castaña con su dulce voz felina con brillo en sus ojos queriendo lucir amable

-grrrrrr

-miauuu – amplio todo lo posible sus pupilas , para verse mas adorable , acompañándolo con un suave ronroneo

-GRRRRRRRRRR

-miauuu- hizo magia para poner un fondo rosa y adorables burbujas

-GRRRRRRRRRRR¬¬

-miauuuuuuuuuuuuu- dio la vuelta y corrió por su vida .esto le era imposible era mas frio que Toshiro. en la persecución animal se le sumió al rottweiler, un pastor alemán , un pitbull, un doberman ,un dálmata y hasta un chiwawa, todos y cada uno de ellos con un solo objetivo , eliminar las 7 vidas de ese "detestable" gato, mientras tanto Hinamori quien corria mas rápido que un guepardo subio por el tejado de una casa saliendo airosa de su problema , suspiro aliviada viendo de paso como los perros la ladraban con ganas de matarla . resoplo y se fue por los tejados , saltando de techo en techo , hasta que en uno hizo un paso en falso , se aferro del borde del tejado , plantando sus garras pero no pudo y cayo al suelo , pisando el suelo en cuatro patas , pero se lastimo una , la pata trasera , era algo obvio , no estaba acostumbrada a manejar aquel cuerpo , después de todo siempre caía en dos piernas y no es cuatro patas , ahora seria presa fácil para cualquier perro .algo espantoso.

-maldicion –dijo caminando lentamente cojeando una pata , doblo la esquina adolorida , haciendo que su brillosa melena castaña choque con el tenue sol , evadia a los humanos como pudo aunque algunos le pisaron la cola echo que sola la hizo lloriquear, sus lagrimillas infantiles no son las únicas que cayeron al suelo , ya que una gruesa gota y mas de ellas la empezaba a enpapar

* * *

-es solo un chaparrón, Taicho , pronto pasara –dijo Matsumoto tratando de cambiarle el animo serio y disimuladamente desesperado de su capitán.

-continua Matsumoto-le hablo de espaldas con un tono calmado pero con leve melancolía en su voz bajo la lluvia

-claro capitán , aunque ya hemos revisado a todos en esta calle , tenemos que seguir en la otra calle .

-hinamori –dono!- se escuchaba el grito de tesai por la otra calle junto con la voz de los dos chicos , pronto las nubes de cielo se dispersaron escapándose columnas de luz

-"donde estas Hinamori"-pensó melancólicamente el joven capitán mientas por otra parte Hinamori quien veía las ultimas gotas de lluvia caer salio de su refugio que era la ramada de una casa, salio cojeando a paso lento , aun habia personas ahí con paraguas , el clima de ahí era realmente loco , se aferro hacia la vereda y cruzo la vereda con las luces en verde , fatal decisión que ni siquiera considero e incluso ignoraba , por suerte para ella un camión le paso encima pero sin arrollarla llamando recién su atención y erizando su pelo , siguió adelante evadiendo peligrosamente los montones de autos y motocicletas. Moustros metálicos. y hasta las justa logro cruzar la calle , pero en esos momentos sintio un reatsu abrumador y perverso , se dio la vuelta lentamente engrandando sus pupilas por la temible sorpresa .era un hollow aproximadamente a una cuadra de ella , podía ver esa figura moustrosa de un mantis , este miraba apetitosamente a un niño humano quien estaba inmovilizado al sentir a esa criatura , no podía ver al moustro pero podía percibir su presencia , este alzaba su afilada pata en forma de guadaña, esos instantes , en esos momentos, era como si el tiempo se detuviese .ella era una shinigami, un miembro de sereitei ,una sub capitana con el deber de proteger a los humanos,ese era el significado de ser un cegador de almas…., sus pasos veloces fueron lo suficiente mente rápido para realizar un shumpo y lanzarse sobre el niño y tumbarlo al suelo esquivando a tiempo una muerte segura .

El niño sorprendido aun en el suelo sintio el arañon en su cara entrando mas en razón , apartando el gato con violencia salio corriendo de ahí , el hollow lo iba a perseguir , pero la minino se interpuso en su camino alzando su poder espiritual provocando un resplandor en su figura , para que su atención se valla de lleno en ella , el hollow agudizo su mirada y arremetio contra el minino quien lo evadió hasta las justas , Hinamori corrió como pudo para perder al hollow metiéndose entre callejones y saltando de techo en techo , pronto el hollow no tardo en alcanzarla , asi que salto nuevamente hacia el suelo , sin embargo el hollow alzaba su guadaña hacia el minino que corria como podía estaba apunto de matarla pero si no fuera por una flecha que lo hizo desaparecer el gatito que se perdió por un callejón ya no estaría viva.

-justo a tiempo- dijo el Quincy de Ishida , salto del techo donde se encontraba parado y acomodo sus lentes , para caminar en dirección al callejón por donde escapo Hinamori- en donde se metió ese gato- agudizo su mirada- "estoy seguro que no era Yoruichi-san , que habrá sido…todo eso"

Mientras tanto Hinamori quien paro unos minutos para respira mejor y descanzar , ella estaba jadeante y al parecer su pata empeoro , estaba segura que estaba rota , pero no podía darse por vencida , asi que miro hacia adelante y empezó a caminar muy a pesar de su dolor y lo lamentable que eran sus pasos , llego hasta una vereda justo al lado de una pista, mientras caminaba a pasos lentos sintio como un baño de agua sucia mojaba toda su melena a causa por los charcos de agua que despedia un auto al pasar ,realmente se sintio abatida .que mas le podía pasar

* * *

-HINAMORI!-grito Matsumoto hasta que su garganta se secara –maldicion donde podrá estar

-tienes noticia Ranguiku –san –hablo Ichigo quien se sumo a la búsqueda.

-no , nada , estoy preocupada .

-tranquila ella es inteligente por lo que me contaron , debe de estar bien , solo será cuestión de tiempo .

-eso espero-cerro sus ojos con tristeza , mas por otra parte Orihime y sado miraban las cantidades de gatos que habia en un callejón con una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas , Ururo y jinta cargaban a unos gatos rayados y tesai le daba leche a algunos como si fuera un soborno para su confesión

-taicho –menciono Matsumoto acercándose – hay noticias?

\- veo que tu tampoco las tienes –empuño sus manos desesperado- donde puede estar esa tonta –murmuro al momento que aprecia Ishida

-oye Ishida-hablo Ichigo- por que mejor no nos ayudas aquí

-eh -se sorprendio- kurosaki -se acomodo los lentes- mi deber es exterminar a los hollow y tu quieres que juegue las escondidas

-idiota , aquí nadie esta jugando es solo que ….

(5 minutos después de la explicaion)

-no me sorprende que un shinigami pueda transformase en un gat-se quedo pensativo analizando lo que recordó-" será posible"

-que pasa Ishida

-es que justo hace unos minutos vi a un gato protegiendo aun humano- lo dicho llamo la atension del resto en especial del joven capitán

-que has dicho-hablo Hitsugaya acercadose

-hace un momento un hollow iba a matar a un niño , entonces fue cuando un gato salto tumbándolo al suelo y salvándole de una muerte segura – Hitsugaya y Matsumoto desmesuraron los ojos –me pareció extraña la actitud del gato mas cuando empezó a brillar , parecía liberar su energía pero no pude sentir ninguna

-no era Yoruichi –san verdad?-dijo Ichigo

-no, no era ella , su pelaje era distinto y también fue su forma de actuar , naturalmente Yoruichi-san vuelve a su forma humana para combatir a un hollow , pero este , solo se lanza de lleno .

-que mas viste –hablo severamente impaciente el capitan

-el hollow se percato de su presencia y la persiguió , tenia una pata lastimada , asi que elimine al hueco y el gato se perdió por los callejones.

-tsk, indicame en que dirección –fruncio el seño a medida que dasaparecia junto con su sub capitana al lugar destinado

-"estúpida , ya deja de cometer locuras"-penso melancólico e impotente el joven capitán mientras Matsumoto solo ponía una mirada triste

-"Hinamori"

* * *

La gatita chocolate doblo la esquina entrando a una nueva calle , estaba cansada , sentía un dolor indescriptible en su pata trasera , lo cual cojeaba , tenia hambre y por ultimo estaba sucia .

-por dios- dijo triste agachando su cabesita y deteniéndose en dirección de un callejón , resoplo agotada pero en se sintió la presencia de un hollow viniendo del oscuro callejón, su pequeño cuerpecito temblo y se erizo asustada como una gata acorralada cuando aparecieron tres enormes hollow mas que pusieron su mirada en ella , Hinamori no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo como pudo , los cuatro hollow iban a por ella , en la persecución homicida , se le sumaron mas hollow como diez en total, hizo varios shumpos empeorando su pata , se metio en un edificio en construcción abandonado , lleno de ladrillos viejos y muchas tablas acompañadas del polvo , mientras subia de piso , se encontró con muchos gatos callejeros como también perros sarnosos , miro hacia atrás , pensado que los había despistado , pero no fue asi , y una explosión repentina le hizo caer del segundo piso hacia el suelo de cemento , aquella explosión , se sintio a la distancia llamando la atension de los shinigamis en pleno camino , Hitsugaya y su teniente , intuyendo la involucración de Hinamori en aquel acontecimiento cambiaron su rumbo , encontrándose con la cantidad de hollow que derribo en menos de un minuto

-HINAMORI!-grito tratando de divisar o verla en esa densa cortina de polvo

-hinamori, donde estas – grito Matsumoto-hiinamori!- a la distancia , en la planta inferior se escucho el debil maullo de un gato , ambos shinigamis acudieron en su maullo , encontrándose con un gato castaño tendido en el suelo de cemento y muy mal herido . Hitsugaya se acerco al animalito y cuando lo toco este le lamio .

-hianmori , eres tu?

-no tenemos tiempo Taicho , voy a tratarla aquí mismo –matsumoto junto sus manos sobre el cuerpo del animal realizando un kido de curación , ambos tenían una mirada preocupada , mas Hitsugaya empuñaba su mano de rabia , impotencia y tal ves de dolor asi mismo como si el cielo respondiese a su rabia se cubrió de oscuras nubes que amenazaban con llover

* * *

Muchos dicen que los gatos caen en cuatro patas , pero nuestra minina solo cayo en tres patas , huyendo como pudo de ese lugar , para realizar tres shumppos seguidos , y ahora ella quien reposaba bajo un auto aun con los pelos encrespados y mirando por todas partes se sentía derrumbarse , se sentía tan débil con ganas de llorar , era tan frustrante.

-donde están –hablo en pequeños sollozos- shiro-chan , rangiku-san

Sus maullos trajeron de pronto al enemigo del gato , Hinamori agacho sus orejas y al mismo tiempo las doblo para atrás y chillar como gato repudiando su presencia aun metida dentro debajo del carro, ella no sabia por que lo hacia , tal vez era el instinto de un felino , ella seguramente en su cuerpo normal lo unico que haría seria fruncir el seño . era el mismo rottweileir de hace unos instantes , al parecer la estaba buscando y no tenia una mirada nada amigable , esto hizo que Hinamori se sintiera impotente por lo patética que se veía , lloro amargamente por dentro odiándose a si misma … pero que mas podía hacer , solo afilar las garras y erizarse

El perro ladro y le gruño sus grandes dientes , metiendose debajo del carro como pudo , para casar como sea a Hinamori de ese espacio reducido , este logro su cometido haciéndola correr hacia un callejón sin salida , Hinamori al verse sin escapatoria empezó a trepar por las casi resbaladizas paredes oscuras y deterioradas , pero el perro no le permitió su escape , la cogio de la cola y la dejo caer la suelo , tumbándose sobre ella mordiéndole fuertemente el cuello , sacándole gotas de sangre , mas en un fuerte zarpazo que esta le propino , logro que el perro retrocediera con rallitas rojas y chorreantes en su hocico .

-maldita sea , el es peor que un hollow"-penso con el pelo encrespado , mostrando sus garras y sus gruñidos felinos , amenazantes con dar mas zarpazos como el que acaba de propinar , ambos animales estaban en guardia con los ojos fieros y armas corporales al acecho , mas el caer una gota del cielo , dieron como consiguiente el segundo raund de esa salvaje pelea

* * *

Ambos se odiaron y pusieron sus ojos oscuros al darse cuenta que ese gato no era Hinamori , ya que si no fuera por matsumoto quien miro su sexo, se irían con el gato equivocado que resulto ser macho . era imposibe que Hinamori cambiara de sexo ,no , ni imaginárselo.

-maldicion! Donde rayos te metiste!-grito el peliblanco - Matsumoto , separémonos- dijo mirándola

-hai-ambos salieron chocándose con la lluvia , ya que ellos aun habían permanecido dentro del edificio abandonado. Matsumoto , saltando de techo en techo y Toshiro , corriendo por las calles divisando a todos lados , el sol ya estaba con sus últimos rayos de luz , haciendo que la ciudad brillara por sus postes de luz , pronto el peliblanco se choco con un enorme hollow , quien hizo que este capitán solo frunciera el seño con ira , sacando su espada arremetiendo contra el

-desaparece , no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – dijo con furia casi audible , para luego seguir corriendo por la gran calle

 **-"nunca bajes la cabeza , sigue adelante y deja al pasado alejarse …** **te encargo mi espalda Hinamori-kun, ya que yo soy tu nuevo capitán .**

 **-hai "**

Caminaba sin ganas , sin fuerzas , muy adolorida , recordando en su mente aquello lo que le hizo bien cuando se presento con su nuevo capitán , tenia una mirada desganada y aburrida cuando se trataba del papeleo , asi que siempre se lo encargaba a ella , aunque también la ayudaba pero en minúsculas partes .

" **ire con Hitsugaya –kun y Ranguiku-san al mundo humano?**

 **-hai , has tu mejor trabajo hinamori**

 **-esta bien taicho , pero por que a mi – el capitán sonrio dándole la espalda**

Aun cuando la lluvia le golpeaba su cabeza y todo su cuerpo bañando las heridas de su cuello , oreja y patas delanteras , no lograba entender por que su capitán la habia asignado a esta tarea , ni siquiera el dolor la incitaba al recuerdo

-"por que"-susurro a duras penas mientras se sentaba en medio de la vereda y veía como su sangre se mezclaba con los charcos de lluvia que se estaban formando –"no entiendo Taicho"- dijo amenazando con llorar , sus ojos se habían cristalizado a mas no poder derramando una lagrima muy calida entre las muy frias que caían azotando con fuerza el suelo.

-acaso me esta diciendo que soy inutil –lloro en llanto en medio del camino , solita gritándole a la lluvia por su triste impotencia- acabo de entender que no merezco ser sub cpitana , me esta diciendo eso… que soy un estorbo en todos los sentidos , ni siquiera pude ganarle a un perro , tuve que salir huyendo …-siguia llorando como una niñita sin comprensión aun con la lluvia azotándole su cuerpo desnudo , ya que ella no se dio cuenta de su transformación , ahora estaba en una posición sentada con los ojos cerrados de rabia mezclada con la tristeza - shiro –cahan , el debe estar muy enojado con migo …-hablo fuerte-el se esfuerza mucho – en su mente llego recuerdos como entrenaba duramente dentro de una cueva- mucho y sin embargo no hice mas que darles mas que entorpecerles el trabajo – agacho su mirada llorosa acompañada con sus mejillas rojas hacia el suelo ignorado su mano apretujada en el suelo – soy inutil ….-lo ultimo lo dijo amargamente sintiendo en esos instantes el roce de una tela sobre su espalda , sorprendiéndola de golpe

-no eres inutil , solo eres.. una tonta …- Hinamori volteo lentamente ante aquella voz tan familiar y calida , no lo podía creer , se emociono cristalizando nuevamente sus ojos se le lanzo encima , abrazandolo con fuerzas.

-shiro-chan-dijo en llantos quien el receptor se sorprendio de inmediato , no sabiendo si abrazarla o no en aquel estado- lo siento tanto , no pude encontrarlos…

-hin-

-no se lo que me paso , estuve tan asustada ,tenia tanto miedo-hablo apretujando un poco la ropa del capitán –estuve deambulando por horas

-hin-

-luego una jauría de perros me persiguió , me rompi la pata , me pisutiaron la cola , casi me atropellan los autos y también me persiguieron los hollow ..

-hinam-

-por ultimo me pelee con un horrible perro y para colmo no se como volver a mi cuerpo

-¿?

-estoy cansada , tengo hambre y mi cuerpo me duele .

-si, te entiendo

-eh? .."me puedes entender …pero ..com-"y ahí se di cuenta , se separo un poco de el , y se vio las manos , las muñecas , los codos , , sus piernas ya que estaba sentada en el suelo junto con Hitsugaya, de la nada un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas , e incluso hasta sus orejas , para poner una cara de horror y pena

-NO MIRESSSSSS – dijo gritando a la vez que con sus manos cogio la cabeza de Hitsugaya y lo hizo mirar el cielo.

-Hinamori- dijo levemente gritando con un poco de rubor- maldición eso duele

-urusai, acaso no viste que estaba desnuda –dijo frunciendo el seño con mucho rubor, pero enseguida deformo su rostro por el dolor de su tobillo

-hinamor-

-no mires y date la vuelta shiro-chan –ordeno molesta , pero de forma adorable, lo cual su receptor hizo media sonrisa burlona acotando la orden , mientras tanto Hinamori , se levanto del suelo como sea y arreglo como pudo el haori que Hitsugaya le habia brindado , ajustándolo bien a su cuerpo

-a-ahora si – desvio su mirada- puedes voltear- se sentía tan apenada después de todo y mas aun , su rubor se extendió mas cuando el la cargo.

-p-pero que haces –menciono alterada .

-guarda silencio tu misma dijiste que tu pie se rompió , no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que llevarte cargando- mientras decía eso sus ojos intercambiaban miradas , una muy timida castaña , muy apenada sonroja mientras el otro tenia una mirada turqueza ligeramente arrogante , acompañada con una media sonrisa , como diciendo tener el control de todo y que le gusta lo que ve.

-deja de mírarme asi

-de que hablas Hinamori , yo siempre te miro asi

\- mentira –discutían a alejándose , a pasos lentos ,lentos , cansándose luego de tanto hablar . ambos guardaron silencio , se dieron cuenta que discutir como niños , era una tontería sin sentido.

-me entere lo que hiciste por ese niño , Hinamori- dijo parándose en seco sorprendiéndola buscando su mirada turqueza oculta entre su cabellera blanca-en vez de quejarte deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma , cualquier cegador no se arriesgaría por un simple humano de esa manera. Deja de menospreciarte .hinamori- ella solo ensancho los ojos cristalinos llenando su pecho de una calida emoción de agradecimiento y confort

" **esta bien Taicho pero , por que a mi"**

" **POR QUE CONFIO EN TI ..asi que apresúrate a regresar que te espera bastante papeleo"..**

 **.**

-estaba preocupado- se escucho el débil susurro del peliblanco .

-..que dijiste shiro-chan.

-nada- dijo tajante volviéndola a sujetara mas fuerte, mostrando en las mejillas de momo un leve rubor que no sabia como describir, si al principio se ruborizo es por que la vio desnuda y eso le apeno muchísimo, pero lo ultimo, en que se debio su alterado latido en su pecho , tenia una raro sensación en su interior , poniéndola nerviosa , experimentando algo diferente , volvió su mirada apartada en Hitsugaya que miraba a su camino y noto que el habia crecido ,ya no era un niño frente a sus ojos, que solo hace minutos figuraba en su mirada , el ya era un hombre, que habia descubierto provocándola estremecer, floreciendo un sentimiento genuino y hermoso en su interior.

...fin...CRUELDAD TITE X Q NO HICISTE HITSUHINA ...pero solo nos queda soñar

ARIGATO A TODOS ..LAMENTO SI ME COMI ALGUNAS PALABRAS O ..BUENO YA SABEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA ...JIJI YA ME LO COMENTARON ...GRACIAS ESPERO SUS CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS..(LO DE LA ORTOGRAFÍA YA LO SE)


End file.
